


Live show revenge

by ALeeHolmes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Confessions, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALeeHolmes/pseuds/ALeeHolmes
Summary: Dan gets revenge on Phil during a live show and ends up outing them ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at 2 am so it's shit but shh

Phil sat in his usual spot in the lounge as he started up his Younow page and started streaming “hi everyone! Hi Sara, and Elizabeth and Rachel. How are you all today?”  
As Phil was reading some of the replies Dan walked in with a cheeky smirk plastered on his face “revenge time” he whispered  
Phil gave him a questioning look as Dan approached him slowly  
“Well hello Mr. Howell care to say hi to the people of the internet?” 

“Oh I wouldn't want to steal the show from you but I can pop in” Dan said sitting next to Phil “hello internet, what's going on? Phillip keeping you entertained is he? That's good. Well I'm super busy so I'm going to go, bye guys!” Dan stood up and walked to the end of the sofa  
“Oh didn't know you had plans” Phil said sounding hurt “have fun!” He smiled softly  
Dan smirked once again and shook his head “oh I will” Dan sat down onto the couch next to Phil's legs and slowly moved his way to Phil's crotch  
Phil gave a small jump and tried pushing Dan away without informing his viewers that Dan was in fact still in the room and he was removing his pants  
Phil let out a gasp as Dans hands found his cock  
“Sorry guys, it's a bit cold in here. I'm going to get a blanket” Phil said standing up reaching for the galaxy blanket “Dan please” Phil managed to whisper before Dan had his mouth on his cock  
“Agh” Phil shouted sitting back down draping the blanket over himself “sorry about that, so where were we?” 

Phil read in the chat that he stole Dans blanket and how that meant phan was real “guys this isn't Dans blanket, we actually both own one that we keep on the sofa in case we get cold while watching anime” Phil scoffed at how bad of a lie that was before accidentally letting a moan slip “sorry I've had a song stuck in my head all day but I can't figure out what it is” Phil began making random sounds in the tune of a song he heard earlier  
“I-I don't know” he started laughing and began reading out some of the song names that people typed in the chat 

Phil felt himself coming close, his laptop slipped as he quickly reached a hand to Dans head and started playfully pulling his hair “oh” Phil gasped pulling harder “Shit, fuck Dan I'm going to cum” Phil swore as he ejaculated  
“Ow Phil you pulled my hair out!” Dan shouted smacking Phil's hand away suddenly Dans eyes got wide as he looked at Phil failing to regain composure  
“Phil your still live” Dan said panicked  
“Yeah I know” Phil muttered  
Dan grabbed Phil's laptop and gave a quick glance at the chat that was now blowing up “so this was a little revenge I got on Phil for scaring me the other day. By the way, phan is realz yo. Dan smirked before ending Phil's live stream and shutting the laptop down  
“Sorry” Dan frowned  
“Bear you just outed us, to the entire world ” Phil laughed  
“Actually I made you have an orgasm on a live show and you just happen to-” Dan stopped himself “I'm so sorry- shit I just outed us”  
“ you’re lucky I love you” Phil pulled Dan closer to him and placed a small kiss on his cheek  
“Oh my god AmazingPhil just kissed my cheek” Dan squealed fanning his face  
“Gunna do lot more than that, but first onto twitter”  
“Tease” Dan smirked curling up next to Phil


End file.
